


The Strait of Betrayal

by Ksenia_key123



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_key123/pseuds/Ksenia_key123
Summary: "By the way, I’m Baekhyun"."I’m Chanyeol…"





	The Strait of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. But I hope I haven’t made too many mistakes~

Chanyeol had a long relationship with a girl, whom he met in Italy 4 years ago, when he had just crossed the threshold of 20 years. He initially thought that he loved her, but her presence nearby annoyed him more second by second. He would like to take upon her existence with less dismay, but every time when she flashed an Italian smile at him, he couldn’t put up with his feelings. He was Korean to the backbone. She loves Italian pasta too much, and he hated shrimp. To all appearance, they were definitely not made for each other. His demeanor was getting worse day by day. His girlfriend’s loquacity crushed him. Chanyeol believed – she was the most intolerable in those moments when she spoke about her success. Being an unsuccessful lawyer, of course, he felt demeaned. 

That day Chanyeol was particularly annoyed. He put on airs, when he bumped into her, and even slammed the door of the cabin in her face to avoid communication between them. Nevertheless, the girl got used to her boyfriend’s mood swings, therefore, setting her at her ease, she followed Chanyeol to the deck of the ship, where James Cameron’s film “Titanic” was shown.

Watching the movie, Chanyeol was outraged that the main character of the film had spent time on the ship with the woman he loved. But, with regard to Chanyeol, he was ready to jump off the ship to the water, if only the girl didn’t lean on his shoulder.

Sailing across the strait of betrayal, where the border between Russia and Japan is located, Chanyeol thought how dramatic his life was. A lot of happy people sat beside them. They all smiled radiant and joyful. Their eyes were full of tender feelings. But Chanyeol’s eyes were full of sadness. He just tried to forget that he had to share a cabin with his girlfriend.

Watching a group of friends sitting nearby, he tried not to cry. When the first tear ran down his tanned cheek, Chanyeol hid his face behind knees. He got to his feet in a second and, shouting to the girl “I am going out for 10 minutes, I need to go to the restroom”, Chanyeol went to the opposite side of the deck. There was a guy, leaning on ship’s bulwark. He carefully looked at the gentle sunset that shimmered with red, purple, deep pink and burgundy colors. The head of this guy was filled with thoughts, but they were undoubtedly pleasant. The red sunlight gleamed on his wide smile. The guy periodically put his head down, looked at the foam-covered waves on the ocean, and then looked away. Chanyeol understood. He wants to go up to this guy. It was the first time in the past few years when Chanyeol flushed deeply, and his hands were trembling. He touched the bulwark of the ship with his trembling hands and set down next to his future friend. But the first word didn’t belong to Chanyeol.

«You look upset… Did you come to admire the sunset?» The guy asked.

«I didn’t even think that I would spent my vacation with such an annoying person.»

«I saw you with a girl. Why aren’t you glad about your neighborhood?» He asked in surprise. 

«I have long out of love with her.»

«Everything is clear to me now.»

Meanwhile, the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon. It was difficult to distinguish faintly shining stars in the sky. 

«Why did you stop loving her? Are you sure about that?»

«She loves shrimp pasta.»

«So, what’s the problem?»

«She cooks pasta three times a week, and every time she tries to feed me. I repeat to her that I am allergic to shrimp day after day, but she still cannot remember.» Chanyeol looked into his new friend’s eyes. They reflected the darkening sky and the depth of the Pacific Ocean, which cannot be compared with anything else in the whole world. 

«I would remember.» The guy said good-natured. «By the way, I’m Baekhyun.»

«I’m Chanyeol… But.. What should I do now?»

«I’ll bet 1 pound on the fact that you will come down from the ship, holding not your current girlfriend’s hand at all.»

«Why do you bet so little!?»

«Even this amount of money will be enough to make you happy after what I’ll say in the next second.»

«And what will you say?»

«I will come down from the ship with you.»

**Author's Note:**

> The Strait of Betrayal is the unofficial name for the strait separating the Japanese island of Hokkaido from the Russian island of Kunashir.


End file.
